Sackboy "Sack"
"..." - The only thing Sack can say Overview Sackboy, or known as Sack, is a small, 8 centimeter tall Sackboy that is stuffed with fluff and ice cream! Bio / General Info Name: Sackboy "Sack" Date of Birth: ??? Height: 8 cm (about 3 inches) Weight: ??? Allies: Eri, Iris Interests: Exploring, meeting new people Race: Sackpeople Skin: Sackcloth Eye Color: Black Strength: ??? Likes: His allies Dislikes: ??? Gadgets: Whatever he spawns, his radio Backstory The origins of Sack are unknown, but at somepoint he was created by the hands of a brilliant Sackperson scientist. Like his fellow Sackbrothers, he is able to spawn in different kinds of creations or objects using his Holographic Inventory. It is implied that he lives in a great city called Sackcity, a city that is huge to Sackpeople, but is only the size of a small neighboorhood to regular people. Nothing else is known about him. Personality Sack is shown to be a caring, happy-go-lucky Sackperson. He loves to show his creations to people and likes to mess around with the giant objects the world has to offer. He enjoys drawing and also loves building new creations using leftover scraps or glueing together blocks of metal and wood in his inventory. Abilities Sack may be small, but with his creations, he is a strong warrior in battle. Sack is able to spawn in creations using his Holographic Inventory, which is only accessible to him using is tiny PS3 controller. By pressing the Square button, he is able to open his inventory and use the X button to change the world. Using these creations, he poses a threat to his enemies and people. Sack's creations are strong enough to take down an enemy bird who tried to grab him. He killed this bird by using his Helisapter. Sack doesn't have the ability to speak through his mouth normally. To solve this, he has a radio that he uses to switch channels so he can say the proper words to fit a sentence. This radio often glitches out, but with Sack's skill with rewiring devices, he is able to quickly fix the glitches. Overall, this radio allows him to speak. Sack is a master at handling his creations, using his Controllinator. Sack now has the ability to speak. It is unknown how he was able to gain his ability to speak. Like the rest of the Sackpeople, he can now speak without a radio. List of Creations - Helisapter, a 10 inch attack helicopter that Sack uses as his main use of air transportation and the main use of an aerial assault. It's missiles are strong enough to hurt a human being or any organic being. - Sackar, a 6.5 inch car that Sack uses as his main use of land transportation - Sackinator, a very small handgun that fires lasers that is strong enough to pinch an organic lifeform. It is small enough to fit in his hand. - Rocket Sack, a 3 inch jetpack that Sack uses as his second use of aerial transportation. - Sackmarine, an 11 inch submarine that Sack uses as his main water transportation - Sackportation, a 2 foot aerial airship that is used to carry all of his creations around. It is armed with 2 miniguns and 3 rocket launchers - Sackmech, a 1 foot mech that he uses to subdue an organic being by launches explosive missiles at them to knock them down and finally punching them out. Then he wraps them around in rope.] - Prime X, an upcoming robot that Sack is building. It is a colossal beast to the Sackpeople, being the great height Sackpeople believe. The height of this robot is 6'4. It is tall enough to take down a human by using its powerful metal fists. It will be the greatest creation Sack will build. It will be designed as a giant Sackperson. It controls will function smoothly by using advanced technological controls that Sackpeople call as "Human Movement." An example would be if Sack moves his arm while connected to the Network of the Prime, it robot would move its arm. Quotes Sack is unable to speak, but can "speak" through his radio and his facial expressions. Below is the list of every Sack is able to say without using his facial expressions or his radio. Without Radio: *... *...? *...! Theme Song Trivia *Sack is the smallest OC Nick uses *Sack's main nemesis is the Collector? *All of his gadgets are the size of his hands, excluding his creations Category:CuteAsFuck Category:INickayeI Category:Male